


the water's warm

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hot Tub, Humor, Melinda is a secret flirt, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation, and phil friggin loves it, ending to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I invited you on my vacation and you won’t even take off that robe of yours and join me in the jacuzzi forcing poor little old me to get out of this amazingly warm water to get you in, tsk, tsk, tsk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the water's warm

**Author's Note:**

> arthurconan-doyle prompted: "Philinda 1. “Come over here and make me.”

“You want me to come in?” Phil said narrowing his eyes seductively, “come over here and make me.”

“Seriously Phil,” Melinda said raising an eyebrow. The small smile that had curled on her lips was inviting. Her dark eyes mischevious. “I invited you on my vacation and you won’t even take off that robe of yours and join me in the jacuzzi forcing poor little old me to get out of this amazingly warm water to get you in, tsk, tsk, tsk,..I should have called Andrew.”

Phil snorted. Both his hands, the good one and his new bionic hand running over the sash of the hotel provided robe. He began to swing one of the longer end of the robe.

“He has a girlfriend,” Phil said bluntly.

“Buzzkill,” Melinda chuckled leaning her hands at the edge of the jacuzzi. Phil couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight at the bright red bikini. The last time he saw her wear one they were in their 20s having a midnight swim in the Academy. The incredible thing her body remained unchanged after all these years. He wasn’t surprised. Melinda still maintained the youthful glow that he fell in love with all those years ago. It was magical, “fine if not him….I’ll call Ward again….that would really make you squirm.”

Phil faked a frown, though it was obvious that this was her way of making him squirm, almost challenging her. He wasn’t going to lie, she liked when she did that. It only made him want her more. So he played along.

“You wouldn’t,” Phil said with a teasing tone of voice. 

Melinda lifted her hand out of the water and began to move her index finger. Inviting him to come in. He sighed. He knew it would be a matter of time before he caved in. He swiftly undid the the belt from his robe before swinging it and throwing it on the side leaving him only in his black bathing swim trunks. Melinda’s grin grew wider. He could feel her eyes moving all over his body appreciating every inch of him. 

“What are you waiting for?” She purred in appreciation.

Phil stepped in the jacuzzi settling in against one of the jets. He didn’t have to time to close his eyes and lean back. Melinda swam over and settled into his lap. Her hand absent mindedly tracing patterns against his chest and stomach. His good hand settled against her waist moving up and down the curve of her body while bionic fingers stroked some stray strands of her hair.

“Now aren’t you glad you came in?” Melinda said her lips merely a breath away.

Phil smiled. Relaxing trip away from it all. The woman of his dreams in his arms. He couldn’t ask for anything better. Bridging the small gap between them he whispered her lips:

“Oh I am ecstatic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
